Yugioh Gx: Dark vs Light
by StardustW2013
Summary: This is the rewritten of Season 2 after Edo Phoenix defeat Judai Yuki and caused him to see blanks in his cards. Instead of obtaining the powers of the Neo-Spacians, he has to awaken the darkness in his heart to fight against the upcoming threat. Rated T in case of any mild language.


**Author Note: Hi, this will be my first time of doing a Yugioh Gx fanfiction. To start, I do not own the copyright of the series and I don't know why I said that but everyone else did so I just follow. Next, this will be a rewritten of the series starting from Season 2 after Edo Phoenix defeated Judai Yuki causing him to run away. Also, I'll try to use the cards that are originally created from the game and show but I will create some ideas of my own. Lastly, forgive my spelling and grammar errors. I tend to cause some mistakes here and there. R&R.**

Chapter 1: Rise of the king

On the vast ocean, our hero Judai Yuki is lost, all because of his loss against Ed Phoenix. It wasn't the defeat that broke him but rather a mysterious force struck him. For some reason, he couldn't see his cards or talk to their spirits, especially his friend Winged Kuriboh.

"Sigh… What am I doing? Trying run away from Duel Academy all because I couldn't see my cards. Well I guess there's no point in staying but still… Winged Kuriboh!"

Judai saw an image of a cute winged monster which turns out to be a mirage. This is either caused by his depression of unable to duel or he didn't eat anything since breakfast. As he looks at the ocean, he saw a small light reflecting from it and when he looked up, a shooting star pass by slowly.

"A shooting star! Please… please help me so I can see and talk to my cards again! Please…"

A saying says that by wishing to a shooting star three times before it disappears, your wish will come true. However, this one seems to be coming closer, closer, closer… IN FACT, IT'S COMING TOWARDS JUDAI!

"Wahhhhhhhh!" Judai screams as the comet destroys the entire ship, leaving nothing but broken parts and a large fire but no sign of Judai.

* * *

"Judai… Judai… Rise and shine, Judai… Wake up, you lazy bum!"

"Wahh!"

Judai suddenly woke up and the first thing he sees is a demonic woman with bat-like wings in a suit that can give children nightmares which caused Judai to scream and the woman to slap him right at the face.

"Ow! That hurt!" Judai said while holding his cheek.

"You're the one who shock me in the first place!"

"Ow… So who are you? But more importantly, where am I!?"

When Judai got up, he saw barren wasteland that shows no signs of life. The skies are dyed in red with black cloud around. He turned around and saw a giant city not too far from him. It reminded him of one of his cards, Skyscrapper but this one had a dark presence all around it.

"Uh… Tell me something. Am I in Hell?" Judai looks frighten from everywhere he sees

"Well, something liked that. This here is a place where the law won't protect us. In order to survive, we have to abandon our sense of righteousness. Every wrong we do, we live another day. So, want a tour?"

"Uh, no thanks. I have to go back already." Judai slowly goes away.

"Okay but let me warn you this. The night is much scarier than this." The woman said with a giant smirk on her face as she sees Judai coming back seconds later. The two enters the city.

Judai thought that the inside is not as scary as the outside and boy, was he wrong! Everywhere he look makes him want to faint, scream or go insane! The reason he doesn't is because he's scared what might happen if he does.

"This is terrible! What happened around here?"

"Like I said, the law doesn't protect us. It's been like this for many years already. We just got used to it"

"But why is that?"

"Because of the Light of Destruction."

"Light of… Destruction?"

For some reason, Judai felt like he knows exactly what it is yet it's his first time hearing about it.

"I guess you wouldn't have heard about it. The Light of Destruction is basically the source of all evil. So much so that it makes us look like the good guys."

"Boy, that's rough. So do you know how to fight such a force? Is there anything I can do to help?"

But the woman did not answer. All she did was stared at his face. Her sad expression made Judai wonder. And then, an alarm went off, one loud enough to wake the entire city.

"Everyone! Prepare for battle! The Light is here!"

"The Light!?"

"Judai, fight with us!"

"Eh, but what can I do!?"

"The one thing we can do… Duel!"

"Duel?"

Suddenly, a large alien-like monster starts coming closer to Judai and the woman. When Judai notice, he became horrified in fear.

"For heaven sakes! If you're not going to do anything, then stand back! Ugh!" The woman fell down on her knees. Her wounds reopen showing the damages she has taken before.

"You… You're hurt!"

"Being hurt and facing death are two different things! Stand back!"

"No! I… I'll do it! Hey, you want a fight? Fight me instead!"

A duel disk appeared on Judai left arm out of nowhere. Judai was ready to fight except for one thing. He didn't have a deck!

"Oh… Uh… I think I left my deck back at Duel Academy. Eh he he..."

"How troublesome! Here use this!"

As soon as he took the deck from the woman, he immediately checks to see what's he going to use. However, all the cards are blank just like his previous cards.

_How am I going to fight like this? Argh! I have no time for this!_

He insert the deck into the Duel Disk and both players are about to duel.

DUEL!

Judai: 4000 Alien: 4000

Turn 1: Alien

"I start first. Draw. Set 1 monster face-down and set 2 cards down. End turn."

Turn 2: Judai

"It's my turn! Draw!"

But the moment he draw his cards, all his cards are blank. How can he duel without knowing the cards he had?

"What are you doing? Play something!"

"But…"

"You can't see your cards, right!?"

Judai is surprise that the woman knows what he's suffering. Now that he thinks about it, how did she know his name?

"Wait! How did you…"

"In order to beat the Light, you must use darkness to eradicate it!"

"Darkness?"

"Judai, you may think you're just a boy but you're more than that! You have the power to control darkness at will!"

"I can… control the darkness?"

"It's the one of the reasons why you haven't submitted into the Lights will! It also means you can stop this threat for good! All of us submit to the darkness in our hearts to survive! So you must too or else!"

Judai became speechless. He didn't know what to do but when he look back at his cards, one card appeared. It was a Dark Fusion card.

"Dark… Fusion?" Judai eyes started to turn gold. With that, he was able to see all of his cards completely.

"I can see… I can see them!" Judai is overjoyed but soon realized he kept his opponent waiting.

"Sorry about that. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in attack mode. Sparkman, battle!"

A man in blue-and-gold with electric current coming out appears and attacks the face-down monster where it reveals itself as a small-skinny white alien (300/800). The alien was then destroyed.

"Alien Grey effect activate. When flipped, add 1 A-counter on Sparkman."

The spirit of Alien Grey appears and threw something at Sparkman. It was an alien parasite that attaches itself to Sparkman.

"Nothing happen."

"Monster with A-counter, when battle with Alien monster, lose 300 attack and defense points for each counter."

"No way!"

"After Alien Grey is flipped, when destroyed by battle, draw 1 card."

"Tch. I set 2 cards down and end my turn."

The woman is just sitting by the side watching their duel. Noticing how frustrated Judai, she fears that not only Judai will lose but something much worse.

Turn 3: Alien

"I draw. Summoning Alien Kid (1600/700) and Alien Dog (1500/1000) in attack mode."

Two monsters were summoned to the field on his side. Like their names, they had appearances of an alien kid and alien dog.

"When normal summon an Alien monster, Alien Dog can be special summoned to the field and when did, place 2 A-counter on enemy monsters."

Alien Dog then spits out two alien parasites at Sparkman and the two attach themselves onto him.

"Sparkman!"

"Remove 2 A-counter from Sparkman…"

Two alien parasites now remove themselves from Sparkman and head towards to the enemy side.

"To summon Alien Overlord (2200/1600)."

The two parasites merge and disappear to form an Alien monster bigger than both players.

"Alien Overlord effect activate. Place 1 A-counter on enemy monsters."

Alien Overlord throws an alien parasite from one of its hand towards Sparkman. Sparkman now has 2 A-Counter on him.

"Argh!"

"Activate trap. Brainwashing Beam. Select monster with A-counter and take control of it."

"What!?"

The trap card launches a red beam towards Sparkman causing the parasites to grow and take control of him. Sparkman immediately leap into the enemy side.

"All monsters attack."

Alien Overlord, Kid and Dog as well as Sparkman are about to launch an all-out attack which can make Judai lose the game. Judai became frozen in fear facing all monsters at once.

"What do you think you're doing!? Wake up!"

Judai snap out of it and realize he had some face-down cards.

"I activate my trap! Brace for Impact! All battle damages dealt to me are reduce to half!"

All the monster attacks hit Judai causing a large explosion around him. From the smoke, Judai could barely stand and he was breathing deeply. He didn't just lose Life Points, he actually got hurt.

Judai: 4000 to 550

"Activate quick-play spell. Mysterious Triangle. Destroy 1 monster with A-counter to summon Level 4 Alien monster from deck."

"Oh no!"

Sparkman is destroyed and came out Alien Warrior (1800/1000) in its place. It had the appearance like a beast standing on two legs and it looks like it's ready to pounce on Judai.

"Alien Warrior. Direct attack."

Alien Warrior lunges towards Judai and slash him straight through which should have ended the duel but didn't.

Judai: 550 to 1250

"Enemy life… rises?"

"Surprised? I activated The Spell Absorbing Life before he attacked! I gain 400 Life Points for each Effect monsters on the field. You had 4 monsters so that makes 1600 points."

"Victory delayed. Place 1 card face-down and end turn. Alien Warrior is destroyed during End Phase."

The face-down card that the enemy just set was Detonator Circle "A" which can destroy 1 monster with A-Counter and inflicts 1000 damage to both players.

"During the End Phase when Brace for Impact was activated, for every 1000 points of battle damage I took this turn, I draw 1 card."

Judai draws 4 cards as he took 4350 damage this turn.

Turn 4: Judai

"My turn! Draw!"

But as Judai draws, his vision became blurry and his standing became wobbly. It's not because of the Light influence but the damage he took last turn. It was so painful, he couldn't bear it. He fought in games like these before but not this painful. He then took another look at his cards. The cards he had are:

Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000)

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800)

Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000)

Dark Fusion

Fusion (Polymerization in English)

Riryoku

The Warrior Returning Alive

Hero Signal

_Okay, if I use Fusion to combine Avian and Burstinatrix to form Flame Wingman and Riryoku, I can win this duel! Alright, here we…_

"Hold it right there!"

Judai halt from using Fusion from his hand.

"From your hand, you had Dark Fusion, don't you? Use it! It's a guarantee win!"

"But… I can't. It's almost as if this card is… giving me a bad vibe."

"… But what if the enemy has a trap? What will happen if you lose? This world is world of Duel Monster! When you lose, you lose your life!"

Hearing that made Judai more shock than ever. The thought of losing your life from doing the things you love most. Also, if he wins, what will happen to his opponent? He couldn't bear the thought. He let go of Fusion and place his hand on Dark Fusion instead.

"But… is this right? Is this the way to survive? Should we just accept this?"

"Judai… That's for you to decide. If you live, you can protect all those around you. The force that once struck you is still out there. You have the power to fight against that threat from both worlds. But you must awaken the darkness in your heart to do it."

"But I…"

"Don't worry. I vowed in the past to protect you and will do so again, now and forever."

When Judai heard that, he recall his past. The past that once had a dark cloud blocked from him is now cleared. He remembers his entire childhood, both good and bad. He also had a favorite card, one he tried to help. Looking at the woman again made him cry but knowing what he must do from now on made him frustrated.

"I… I… I activate Dark Fusion! I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form…"

A man in a green suit that resembles a hawk with white feathers and a woman in a red-fiery suit with a tiara shortly appear as both of them get sucked into a portal which then emits a wild blue flame.

"The Evil Hero Inferno Wing! (2100/1200)"

And out of the flames emerge a demonic woman with raven-like wings in a red suit.

"Alien Kid effect activate. Place 1 A-Counter on enemy special summoned monster."

Alien Kid shoots out an alien parasite towards Inferno Wing but it got stopped midway and got burn away.

"Explanation… needed."

"When a monster is summoned by Dark Fusion, that monster is unaffected by the opponents card effect this turn! Next, I activate Riryoku! This lets me steal half the attack points of any monster I choose and give them to another! And I choose your Alien Overlord to my Inferno Wing!"

A ghostly spirit emerges out of Alien Overlord and into Inferno Wing making her stronger.

Alien Overlord (2200/1600) to (1100/1600)

Inferno Wing (2100/1200) to (3200/1200)

"Now, battle! Infernal Blast!"

Inferno Wing forms a small blue fireball and fires it towards Alien Overlord, destroying him in the end.

Alien: 4000 to 1900

"Warning! Warning! Danger! Danger!"

"When Inferno Wing destroys a monster and sends it to the grave, it deals damage equal to the destroyed monster attack or defense points, whichever is higher. Now you take 2200 points of damage! Hell Backfire!"

Inferno Wing sent out a wave of blue flame towards the enemy, finishing him off.

Alien: 1900 to 0

Judai Win!

"Error! Error! Enemy identify! Must warn the…"

The enemy got burn away and his body then transform into spirit dust where they fly into the sky. Judai was relieved and yet he had a sad expression in his face. One things for sure, he didn't even use his catchphrase or his pose. He head towards to the woman.

"I'm so sorry, Yubel."

"Hmph! It's been a long time, Judai!"

Judai offer her a hand to get up which Yubel accepted and both of them are now on their feet.

"The battle's not over yet."

"It never will, will it?"

"Who knows?"

And the two head deep into the city and drive out the enemies together.

* * *

Few days later, back at Duel Academy, there's trouble. For some reason, Manjoume Jun is now wearing a white uniform and keeps preaching on how the great the Light is. It seems harmless at first but when he defeats someone, they become just like him. Everyone in the Boys Blue Dorm as well as some from the Yellow Dorm join the Society of Light.

Tenjouin Asuka was one of the victims when she tried to beat some sense into Manjoume and lost. Misawa Daichi, well he sort of thrown in the game and becomes one of them.

But that's not all. Temporally Principal Chronos and Vice-Principal Napoleon are now challenging the Red Dorm to demolish it. With no one to fight, Tyranno Kenzan offer to fight to protect it. However, his opponent is none other than Edo Phoenix.

Without Judai around, all seems hopeless. His best friend, Marufuji Sho was walking around Judai favourite sleeping spot right before the duel begin. When he saw a shooting star in the sky, he begin to wish.

"Please help all of us! Just about everyone I know is joining the Society of Light, my big brother is now no longer himself, the Red Dorm is going to be demolish, all my friends are starting to disappear from my life and Aniki (Judai) is now missing! I… I don't know what to do! Please help me!"

The shooting star started to get closer, closer, closer… IN FACT, IT'S COMING TOWARDS HIM!

"Wahhhhh!" Sho screamed as the shooting star pass by so near to him. The shooting star landed not too far from him. Sho quickly ran towards the area only to shed tears to see what came out from the crash site.

"U…U… ANIKI!"

"Yo, Sho! Today is fried shrimp day, right?"

Chapter 1 END

**Hope you enjoy the story. B.T.W. I treat Yubel as a female because I could never picture Yubel as a male.**


End file.
